


MORPHEUS

by Archangelsings



Category: Warframe
Genre: Character Study, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Might do more, Present Tense, Pronouns, Stealth focus, pov third but note my Tenno don't identify with gender, sort of like a study of endless sleep that Lotus put you into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangelsings/pseuds/Archangelsings
Summary: The first dream ended when Vor forced his way into xer mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more of this. Still debating. But yeah. Just had some "War Within" Hype feels and felt like doing a "retelling" of the journey so far in a more indepth and direct "1st person" way. Note: I started playing Warframe YEARS ago, so my memory is a little rusty (plus the story line was sorta hidden for the longest) so I'm doing my research, rewatching cutscenes and such, but if some things don't line up exactly as they do in the game sorry. This also will follow some of my head canon, so some post 'The second dream lore/backstory is going to be all me' (if I continue)

**There is nothing. No heat. No cold.** No light. No darkness. Just static emptiness. Just static int **< <error>>**e locked in singularity--

**< <abort.exe>>**

**< <REM system concept 'error' now active>>**

**< <REM system out of alignment>>**

**< <running diagnostic>> **

_Static. Definition: Showing little or no change. Part of speech: Adjective. Threat Level: Yellow. Overall Rating: Inoffensive_

_Note: Does not directly conflict with any MORPHEUS protocol, however secondary and tertiary LULLABY/ROCKABYE parameters have flagged concept 'static' as potentially concept 'stimulating'. LULLABY advises MORPHEUS to preemptively terminate concept 'static' under HYPNOS concept_protocol 'steroid'; ROCKABYE parameter concurs citing archive response 'dream'. **//loading...//** MORPHEUS protocol rejects concept 'static' termination request. Solution. Compromise: concept 'static' banned from use in congruence with concept 'singularity' and concept 'int----e'. Compromise Cont'd: Run diagnostic on SOC protocol. **//loading...//** LULLABY/ROCKABYE parameters concur, REM system back online_

**_//SOC protocol_under-maintence//_ **

**< </end diagnostic>>**

There is nothing. No feeling. No pain. No pleasure. Simply endlessness. Infinity.

**< <SOC protocol maintenance complete>>**

**< <SOC protocol online>>**

**< <Reinitializing LEARN parameter>>**

There is nothing--

_< <The Grineer, swallowing colonies whole, their clones flooding the system from a hidden, toxic womb. The Twin Queens, the sisters, have sent their most beloved commanders on an urgent mission. To protect the twisted crusade they have begun. To transform the scattered colonies into an empire.>>_

No scent. No taste. No sound. Stagnant. Still--

**< <alert>>**

**< <error>>**

**< <foreign body detected>>**

**< <concept 'survey' active>>**

**< <...>>**

**< <...>>**

**< <concept 'survey' has been corrupted; foreign body deemed malignant>>**

**< <REM system initiating defensive counter measures>>**

**< <...>>**

**< <...>>**

**< <counter measures denied; foreign body has compromised REM system>>**

**< <foreign body establishing connection to REM system>>**

**< <foreign body obtaining control>>**

**< <foreign body attempting REM system rewrite>>**

**< <alert>>**

**< <REM system emergency protocol engaged; concept 'awaken'; Y_ N_>>**

**< <MORPHEUS protocol concurs with concept 'awaken' Y_>>**

**< <LULLABY parameter concurs with concept 'awaken' Y_>>**

**< <ROCKABYE parameter concurs with concept 'awaken' Y_>>**

**< <REM system has reached congruence; emergency protocol; concept 'awaken' now active; passcode: _L_O_T_U_S>>**

_WAKE UP TENNO_

There is nothing. But then there is.

**Author's Note:**

> The REM system is the combined congruency of the MORPHEUS protocol, LULLABY parameter and ROCKABYE parameter. The three are in charge of the TENNO's suspended animation. SOC protocol (aka Stream Of Consciousness) and LEARN parameters are in charge of mental stimulation and "uploading" information/skills into the Tenno's direct consciousness to be forever battle ready. I think that's all i need to explain. COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY.


End file.
